The Desmurfable Me 2 Interviews
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: After they went back from the Minion World, two smurfs decided to have a new movie set up after the following weeks. But before they can do that, they have to interview the voice casters after they voice their following characters. The movie will appear after I finish this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The smurfs just came back from the Minion World after they watched Despicable Me 2 with the minions. Poet and Narrator came out of the portal very excited to tell everysmurf the great news they have.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Narrator called.

"What is it Narrator and Poet" Papa asked.

"Papa Smurf, we decided to make the smurf version movie of the Despicable Me 2 movie called Desmurfable Me 2 movie" Poet said excitedly. "And also we decided to have an interview with the following smurfs who are gonna voice the characters voice." he cooed.

"Okay, so who will be the following voice cast" Papa asked.

"You will find out after Reporter helps us with the interview" Narrator said.

"Okay, I am on to it guys" Reporter said.

A couple of hours past then came the new interview channel on TV. Everysmurf was eager to find out who are the following voice casters. They now saw Hefty as the voice of Gru and Director Siles Ralsbottom of the AVL, which means Hefty is the first one to do the interview.

"I know that, a couple of hours speaking in the voice casting room was a little bit tiring but fun" Hefty began. " Gru was just like, a dad to three orphan girls that came to his life. The family was nearly complete but missing a member, the mom. Gru was surprised to see Lucy Wilde first thing in the morning after Agnes' birthday. And now he is an agent of the AVL trying to save the world and finally fell in love with Lucy. And at the ending, they had a big wedding with a lot of guest and now I can't wait to watch my own voice cast movie" he said.

"Okay, the interview for Gru and Ralsbottom is done so we get to move on to the three orphan kids" Reporter reported. The smurfs were in shock to find out that Amy voices Margo, Stuart and Phil (Stuart and Phil are minions).

"Okay, so Margo was the eldest daughter in the family. She grew up a little bit and soon discovered boys. She fell in love with El Macho's son Antonio. Stuart is an one eyed minion with spiky hair far apart. He dressed like a girl during the mission in the mall. Phil was a fat little minion with spiky hair but near together. He was captured by El Macho and was turned into an evil minion. I have to make a lot of weird sounds and gibberish language in ordLer to make the proper voice of the minions. It was very challenging but very fun" Amy said.

"Okay so now the interview of Margo, Stuart and Phil is done. Lets move on to the second eldest daughter" Reporter said. They now moved on to Isabella and found out that she voices Edith, Dave and Tim.

"So Edith is actually has a mischievous attitude. She is like a tomboy or something and likes ninjas very much. She finds Gru's mission very cool. Dave is a two eyed minion with flat hair. He said "IVOR" during the time of the ending part of the movie. He was the one who also came with Stuart for a night patrol in El Macho's restaurant. And lastly, he was one of the singers in Gru and Lucy''s wedding. Tim was the siren when there is a fire in the house. So that is all I got to say" Isabella said.

"Okay then, so lets move on to Agnes" Reporter said. He then went into Sassette and the others found out that she was the voice of Agnes and the kids that attended Agnes' birthday party.

"Agnes looks very cute and got a daddy's daughter attitude. She always wanted a mother until her wish came true when she met Lucy. She always think about a chick popping out of Gru's bald head. The kids who attended Agnes' birthday party was very challenging to voice because you have to do all the voices and that is the only thing I got to say" Sassette said.

Reporter gave Sassette a hug and then left to go see Lucy.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE END, SO I CAN BE ABLE TO MAKE THE MOVIE TODAY (Sorry for the caps lock)**

* * *

Reporter was on his way to Sherlene, which voices Lucy, Peter and Kevin.

"Gru has a normal life as a dad, but what I like is when something unexpected happens to a character, like what happened to Gru, and that unexpeted person will be Lucy Wilde. She is an agent from the AVL or usually called the Anti Villain League. She recruited Gru to be her partner to catch even greater villains. Snd then came the ending, Lucy married Gru. Peter is an one eyed minion that got his head stuck on a container while Kevin was a tall minion which came with Phil while turning evil"

"Okay, So off to El Macho" Reporter announced. He walked towards Gutsy and the others found out that he voices El Macho and Dr. Nefario.

"Ay, that Macho guy was so macho, and very dangerous. While that Nefario is an assistant of Gru, OVER ALREADY RIGHT?" Gutsy asked.

"Yes it is" Reporter said. "Okay, the movie will come out soon in theaters" Reporter said.

* * *

**Sorry it is short but the movie Desmurfable Me is coming out today.**


End file.
